The present invention relates to a removably mountable blind-type curtain comprised, in particular, of flexible strips having solar modules on the top surface thereof for generating electricity and additionally comprising at least one energy storage device as well as an energy power take off device.
DE 40 03 399 C2 discloses a removably mountable solar curtain having flexible strips arranged in a curtain blind manner, the top surfaces of the flexible strips having solar modules mounted thereon. The sun curtain is coupled with an energy storage device as well as an energy power take off device. The solar curtain can be dismounted by itself as a discrete unit from a mounted disposition on a vehicle and then disposed at a selected location whereat the solar curtain can transfer out, on an as-needed basis, the acquired and subsequently stored energy as well as, in a suitable configuration thereof, transforming solar energy into additional energy.
A motorized vehicle solar curtain has a relatively small dimensional footprint whereby the solar energy has the capability to transform only a correspondingly modest amount of solar energy into other energy, even in a circumstance in which the entirety of the windows of the motorized vehicle are outfitted with such solar curtains.
The challenge is thus presented to provide an apparatus which, starting from the known configuration of a removably mountable solar curtain having flexible strips with solar modules mounted on the top surfaces thereof and at least an energy storage device and an energy power take off device, is configured such that an acceptable amount of energy can be produced.
The challenge can be met by providing a removably mountable blind-type curtain which is suitable for installation in a residence on, for example, a window thereof, and can be handily carried on or in a vehicle with the individual blinds of the blind-type curtain being removable and connected to one another in a cable-free manner and the blind-type curtain being further comprised of at least one energy storage device and an energy power take off device which are mounted on the curtain retaining frame in a manner to protect them from adverse external environmental effects.
DE 198 10 436 A1 discloses blind-type curtain apparatus which provide photovoltaic energy conversion capabilities such as, for example, apparatus of this type mounted as building facades or general area lighting of buildings; however, these apparatus are not configured for self contained removal nor are they transport-ready, especially for short term use on selected other locations.
Blind-type curtains for window openings typically comprise horizontally oriented blinds. However, as disclosed in DE 29 29 323 A1 and DE 29 40 840 A1, curtains with vertically oriented blinds are also part of the conventional technical art. Such vertically oriented blinds are to be preferred, from the perspective of the transport of such curtains, mainly because such blinds can be inserted, at the selected curtain mounting location and orientation, in a desired serial arrangement into the curtain support. However, this known jalousie arrangement cannot be seen to suggest either the transport or the provision of solar modules in accordance with the present invention.
Each blind of the apparatus of the present invention acts as a self contained solar energy transformation unit if the solar modules of the solar cell strips are, in particular, electrically connected with one another via a pressed switch. However, it is to be understood that other switch or actuation configurations are possible.
In order to avoid having to provide each blind with its own energy storage device, which devices would, in turn, be coupled with the total system energy storage device on the curtain support, each individual blind is connected via an electrically conductive push button system, in a manner protecting against exterior influences (moisture, dirt, and the like), with at least one neighboring blind to which the respective conductor for the switch extends. Such push button systems are known, for example, for use with bicycle lights.
It is advantageous, for stability reasons, if each individual blind is removably couplable along its lengthwise extent with at least one neighboring blind, such as, for example, via a separable zipper, whereby it can be beneficial to provide such a zipper and, additionally, the entire blind, with a moisture-, water-, and dirt-shedding coating in accordance with the Lotus effect. As neededxe2x80x94such as, for example, in connection with the replacement of damaged blindsxe2x80x94one or several blinds not having a solar module can be removably disposed between other blinds, whereby care must nonetheless be taken, by configuring a corresponding electrical connection and push button system, to ensure that there are no interruptions in the conducting of energy to the energy storage device.
To effect, as necessary, a pulling apart and moving together of the blind-type curtain, an actuation device is provided, whereby a particular configuration thereof is left to the wishes of the fabricator to the extent that the fabricator desires, in accordance with design requirements or customer wishes, to include a motor driven actuation such as, for example, a switch linkage as disclosed in DE 31 26 038 A1 or, for example, a hydraulic drive unit as disclosed in DE 198 10 436 A1, whereby an automatic actuation capability triggered by sensors (DE 196 02 180 A1), lighting capability (DE 28 09 436), or the like can play a role in the configuration.